


Voltron and Homestuck WTF

by bromelle



Category: Homestuck, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forgive Me, Gen, I Feel Like Coran and Rose Will Hate Each Other For Some Reason, Lance (Voltron) is a Flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromelle/pseuds/bromelle
Summary: The most ungodly crossover I could think of that has been sitting in my google docs for fucking years now.I'm not writing anything else in this summary I downright refuse.





	Voltron and Homestuck WTF

“Paladins!” Allura bellowed over the castle’s speakers. “Come to the bridge immediately. We're going to have a small change of plans.”

 

Pidge peered over her computer to watch the door. “Princess are you sure this is something to delay our mission over? I said these energies RESEMBLE human ones. Something's off about them.”

 

“It doesn't matter Pidge. They're alone on a meteor, and it doesn't seem like there's very many of them. They aren't all the same species either. They might be freedom fighters so it's important to see if they need any help or perhaps we can gain more allies.”

 

Pidge sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ Of course, just what we needed. Mysterious signals getting in the way of finding more out more clues about her family. Just dandy. _

 

She remained hunched over her computer until all of the other residents of the ship had tumbled into the room.

 

“Allura what’s wrong?” Shiro yelled.

Hunk shrieked, “are we being attacked?!”

“Do not worry, everything is fine,” she smiled. “Pidge, would you like to explain our slight detour.”

She grumbled in response before not so subtly pushing her glasses up with her middle finger. “There’s a meteor ahead, and I’m sensing lifeforms on it. It seems to be two different types, and one of them almost seems human.”

“Humans? This far out? Isn’t that impossible?” Lance whispered.

Hunk clutched his hands to his chest. “What if they’re prisoners?!”

“While I cannot think of another way for your species to come out this far, the other life forms don’t seem to be a dominating species like The Galra Empire. Regardless, we will be stopping by to offer any help and invite them to join the coalition.”

“How long will this take?” Keith mumbled.

 

Pidge was grateful that she wasn’t the only one with a negative opinion on this detour. Keith obviously had other objections, but it’s the little things.

 

“It depends on the status of the meteor’s inhabitants. If they are rebel forces, it will probably only be a day. If they are stranded or in any kind of distress, it may take longer” 

“Great,” Pidge whispered to herself.

“Well of you go then!” Coran chimed. “It looks like this meteor is only a few vargas away.”

 

The rest of the team looked happy with taking some time off for a little side quest, besides Keith and Pidge of course. He only mumbled a few weak words of protest before taking his brooding back to the training deck. Pidge simply groaned before letting her face smack into her keyboard.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @fructosefolk


End file.
